The present invention is drawn to a club for use in playing golf and more particularly to a putter for use when striking a golf ball after it has arrived on a golf course green.
As is well known in the sport of golf, the proper putting swing is a horizontal swing which maintains the putter club head a constant distance above the surface upon which the golf ball to be struck is located when the putter is swung. When properly executed the swing results in a smooth straight horizontal stroke as a result of which the golf ball, when struck, moves along the desired path.
The putter swing, which as indicated above is a horizontal swing, is in contrast to the arc or pendulum swing used with the typical fairway clubs (i.e.: woods; irons; wedges and the like). The difference in the nature of the two swings necessitates a difference as to how and where the different clubs are weighted. The fairway clubs, which are designed to move the golf ball longer distances, are best enhanced through the use of perimeter weighting around the striking face of the club head. Conversely, the golf putter, which is designed to move the ball short, accurate distances, is best enhanced by a system that directs or focuses the weight and, therefore the force (when the club head is moving), at the center of the club head where the ball is to be struck. This center spot is typically called the "sweet spot".
In addition, in order to provide a comfortable stance for and to keep the club shaft out of the club user's line of sight, the club shaft is typically attached to the club head at an angle. Unfortunately this arrangement causes the club head to twist when striking the ball which would clearly have a detrimental imput on the golf shots being undertaken.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf club for use on a golf course green as a putter for striking a golf ball toward a golf hole.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putter which will guide the user in the proper horizontal swing most successfully employed when putting:
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a golf putter which allows for a more stable golf swing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a golf putter that is light weight but which focuses sufficient force when striking a golf ball to allow for more accurate putting on a golf course green.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a putter having an enlarged "sweet spot" (the area on the putter striking surface which may strike the golf ball and still produce a relative straight putt on a flat horizontal surface).
It is still another object of the present invention to dampen the twisting tendency of the typical golf putters found in the prior art.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification and claims taken together with the accompanying drawings.